Heaven
Heaven is a country in a planet called Simul. On Simul angel, demons and humans live together in 3 big countries: Heaven, Hell and Terra. Demons and angels can have any appearance, while humans, look like humans. On that planet the habitants are capable of using magic. The magic type will depend on the species. Healing magic is stronger in angels, demons have superhuman strength and humans can use elemental magic. Heaven and Hell are both three times the size of Russia on earth, and Terra is more than a half the size of europe. Description Appearance Heaven is a somewhat of a cold country, so he wears a blue jacket and a simple long-sleeved dark grey shirt under it. Heaven also wears dark blue shorts, light blue kneesocks and simple dark grey shoes. Heaven is also very found of suits and expensive clothing, since he is capable of affording it, being a economically stable country. Physical traits Heaven is male and 6’3, weighs 90 kilograms and has very visible muscle. Personality Calm and collected, Heaven doesn’t like to lose his cool and calm demeanor. He is actually very easy to make flustered if spoken to about more mature themes. Heaven hates racism and discrimination, but his country is the one with the most amount of racists habitants, with a very discriminatory society. He likes to act and appear untouchable, making his power visible. He may be cocky sometimes, and he isn’t found of violence, but when aggressive, he will be very aggressive, either with or without words. Interests Art and music, Heaven likes to appear cultured. He likes to create paintings and play the violin. He is also a big fan of cooking, and will always put his heart into creating the best recipes he can, which are mostly sweets. Flag Meaning The white in Heaven’s flag stands for “life” and the yellow for “hope and prosperity” History Early History In the early years of Simul, there only used to be one country, Terra, but has demons and angels started appearing on the planet, Heaven and Hell were created. Middle History Heaven and Hell had a war of 6 years. No one came out victorious, since the resources to keep the war going were slowly decreasing, and the two countries had to come to mutual terms before they destroyed themselves. Recent History Heaven is a very stable country. With good economy, the best healthcare and a great educational system, life on Heaven is pretty easy, or so one should think. Racism, discrimination, homophobia and so on, are common problems on Heaven. Hate speech, the use of slurs and hate-crimes against people of colour or of different sexualities are quite common on Heaven, which is a problem the government tries to fight. Geography Area: 33, 238, 121 kilometers square. Land: 90% since Heaven has a lot of rivers and lakes. Water: 10% Resources: oil, gas, coal, timber, metals, diamonds, copper, lead, zinc, bauxite, nickel, tin, mercury, gold, silver, platinum, titanium, manganese, potash, uranium, cobalt, molybdenum, tungsten, aluminum, polymetals, chromium, phosphates, apatites, talc, asbestos, mica, salt, amber, precious, and semiprecious stones, sand, clay, limestone, marble, granite, iron ore, arable land, tobacco, tea, citrus fruit and hydro-electricity. Heaven is highly known for the high quality farmland and food production. Having the best records of exporting fruits and vegetables, including animals to Hell and Terra. Natural Hazards: Heaven suffers a lot with heavy rain, snow and floods. Environmental Issues: Inresponsibility with electricity and deforestation. Relationships Family Friends * Kentastan Neutral Enemies Opinions References Category:Everything Category:Countries Category:Characters Category:Simul